The End
by LostInKaos
Summary: This was it. This was the end the end of the war the end of pain and suffering.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter and all related work.

* * *

This was it. This was the end; the end of the war; the end of pain and suffering. This was the end of everything most have ever known. And as the stars sparkled in the cloudless night, this was the end of something else. It was the end of a life. It was the end of a dream that could never come true. It was the end of wishes and hopes. It was the end of an unknown future. It was the end of a life, and the start of a broken one.

The stars blazed brightly in the midnight sky while the wind blew gently around the near silent battlefield. The final battle of the second war was finally over. Many had died on both sides and not many were around to bare witness to the final confrontation between good and evil; the ultimate and absolute altercation between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

Had more bore witness to this occasion then maybe the event unraveling now, would not be. Had more seen the final duel between good and evil, than maybe one, even two, hearts may have been saved this evening. However, as it was, few set eyes on it, and the ones who did vanished before either fell to the ground.

As it was one soul lay on the ground coming to terms with his known future. The emerald green eyes of The-Boy-Who-Lived looked up upon the shinning stars in the ever clear night sky. Had he turned his head and looked to his right he would have seen the short flaming red hair of his best mate moving slightly in the evening breeze. Ronald Weasley had fallen to try to protect his best friend. Harry silently told himself that Ron had died a true hero. Ron's heart had always been in the correct place even if he didn't always agree with Harry's love life, just as he had before the battle took place.

Instead of turning his head to his left, he kept his eyes focused on the sky above him. To his left lay the last connection he had to his parents. Remus Lupin had taken a curse meant for Harry. He had died instantly, without pain, just as Ron had. Remus had always believed that Harry could and would survive to finish the war. Remus had been right. Harry had survived the war. He has survived to kill Voldemort. However, he would never live to see the results.

If Harry had looked down toward his feet he would have seen a pile of ash, which had once been Voldemort. The once powerful wizard was no more then a pile of dust easily blown around by the wind. The light night breeze was in fact gathering particles of the recently deceased Dark Lord and slowly scattering it across the battlefield.

One would have called Harry Potter heartless for spending his last moments staring at the stars instead of looking at one of his fallen friends, but heartless was the last thing Harry Potter was. If one were to look closely enough, the bright emerald eyes of The-Boy-Who-Lived were dulling as the minutes went by, as well as shinning with unshed tears.

If one was able to follow the line of sight that Harry looked one might be able to discover why the stars above the dying man meant so much. Shinning brightly in the night sky was none other than Draco, the dragon. It doesn't take a rocket scientist, or potions master, to discover why this constellation meant the world to Harry Potter. As it was Draco Malfoy had been missing for three months previous to the final battle. Harry had no word or sign from him, yet he never gave up hope.

The previous year the two young men had put aside their differences only to realize that all these years they had been playing on the wrong side of the fine line that divided love and hate. This was why Ron had never been very happy with Harry's recent relationship, but he still stuck by his friend no matter what. When Draco had disappeared those three months ago Harry was devastated, and had it not been for Ron (who desperately wanted to say 'I told you so') and Hermione he would have given up and spent all his time trying to find his lost love. Over the three months Harry's passion for the lost Slytherin grew and it wasn't long before the final battle that he realized he was in love with the Slytherin.

This was way, in his last moments of life he stared longingly at the dragon constellation. He knew he would never again hold the blonde that he had grown to love. He would never again see the silver eyes look upon him with as much caring as they once had. It was in his last moments of life that he allowed the tears to fall as he closed his eyes. With the image of Draco, his dragon, pictured in front of his closed eyes he said the words he knew the blonde would never hear.

"I love you, Draco"

As he felt his body shutting down he felt a warm hand grab onto his and hold it tightly. With what little strength he had left, Harry opened his eyes to look into the silver eyes of Draco. Tears stained the porcelain skin of his dragon while he felt the hand grip his tighter.

"I know, Harry. I love you, too"

Tears fell from his emerald eyes as they closed yet again. A faint smile playing on his lips as he finally left the world he had always known. The hand holding his tightly until the warmth of his life finally left his body.

This was it. This was the end. It was the end of a life. It was the end of wishes and hopes. It was the end of an unknown future. It was the end of a life, and the start of a broken one.

* * *

Author's Note:  
It was story that came to my head before bed one night, and I just had to get it out. Yes, sad, but I've always been better with sad stories then I am with happy ones.


End file.
